Siam
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: "Kami perlu berbicara denganmu. Karenanya kami mencegahmu, Masaomi Kida-san," -Mereka memang sudah mencurigakan sejak awal. Karenanya, aku pergi. Namun, rupanya mereka tak membiarkanku pergi begitu saja. Orihara shimai/Kida. Craziness warning.


**Siam**

**Durarara!**** ©Ryohgo Narita & Yasuda Suzuhito**

'**Siam' fic ©Signy Siv Svitlana, 2010**

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kida-kun!"

"Kau juga hati-hati di jalan, Mikado!"

Kedua sahabat itu berpisah setelah saling mengucapkan salam sepulang sekolah. Tepatnya, seusai mengelilingi Ikebukuro seharian penuh. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Matahari masih membiaskan cahaya jingganya di langit musim panas Jepang hari itu.

Adalah Masaomi Kida, remaja berambut _blonde_ yang sosoknya seolah terlarut dalam keramaian Ikebukuro kala itu. Tujuannya hanya satu: pulang kembali ke apartemennya dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia sama sekali sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan 'sisi gelapnya' untuk hari ini (dan untuk seterusnya, ia harap). Kegiatan merayu cewek pun akan dihentikan sang _playboy _170 senti itu kalau sudah malas begini (meskipun, dari dasar hatinya, ia melakukannya semata-mata untuk menenangkan kegundahan hatinya tentang Saki).

Ehem. Jadi… saatnya pulang dengan damai—Hei! Bukan berpulang '_ke alam sana'_, maksudku.

"Masaomi Kida, benar?"

Langkah pemuda yang merasa terpanggil itu terhenti.

Sepertinya ia harus menunda tujuannya untuk beristirahat.

Memutar keseluruhan tubuhnya sembari bertumpu pada tumit kaki kanannya dengan malas-malasan. Sungguh, demi apapun, ia sedang ingin beristirahat!

Namun, setelah dipikirkan lagi, penundaannya ini setimpal dengan siapa yang mencegatnya.

Dua orang gadis. Dan sepertinya masih SMP? Coba lihat penampilan mereka; yang satu berambut hitam berkepang dua sepinggang dan mengenakan seragam sailor hitam. Terlihat nerdus karena kacamata yang ia gunakan, namun seringainya tidak mencerminkan pandangannya atas gadis itu. Sedangkan yang satu lagi—_mirip juga_. Matanya normal, tapi terlihat sayu. Ia mengenakan kaus ketat berwarna putih (_hei, bukankah itu kaus olahraga?)_—dan berhasil menunjukkan ukuran… _dadanya_—yang diluar kewajaran.

"Wah wah… suatu kehormatan bagiku karena dikenal oleh gadis-gadis seperti kalian…" gombal Masaomi mulai kumat, "Namun, sayang sekali. Aku sudah cukup letih dengan berbagai kejadian yang terjadi di hari ini; jadi—maaf. Mungkin… kita bisa bertemu lagi di hari esok? Nah, sampai jumpa dan jagalah diri kalian di Ikebukuro yang kejam ini~!"

Berjalan mundur sembari menunjukkan raut wajah (sok) kecewa. Oh, tidak lupa dengan tangan yang melambai; isyarat formalitas dari sebuah salam perpisahan.

Jarang-jarang ada gadis yang menghampirinya secara random di tengah keramaian Ikebukuro seperti tadi. Ya, tidak ada yang pernah menghampirinya secara agresif seperti tadi selain mereka dan… Saki.

_Shut up._

Membalikkan badan, _blonde_ itu berjalan memunggungi mereka sembari melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan desahan berat—sejujurnya sih, ia benar-benar kecewa telah meninggalkan gadis yang telah mencoba merayunya (DUA orang gadis, pula!). Namun, apa boleh buat; ia memang sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar rumah hari ini.

Samar-samar, terdengar tawa kecil dari belakangnya, dari arah kedua gadis yang mencegatnya baru-baru ini. Tepatnya, hanya si kepang saja yang terkikik geli, karena si dada besar tetap terdiam bak manekin dalam sebuah butik. Mereka masih belum pergi, rupanya?

…_Aaah~~ secret admirer, ya? Ternyata mereka memang tidak bisa kutinggalkan begitu saja. Tsk._

Langkahnya kembali tertahan. Bukan karena ada gadis yang mencegatnya seperti tadi. Bukan pula karena mereka terkikik, hingga lantas membuat pemuda itu berhenti.

Melainkan karena ia merasakan tali tas selempangnya ditarik dari belakang.

Ya, ditarik. Oleh satu dari dua gadis tadi. Lagi-lagi, si kepang. Sepertinya ia biang onarnya, eh? Sejenak, Masaomi jadi teringat Anri dan Mika karena kekontrasan sikap dua gadis itu.

"Kami perlu berbicara denganmu. Karenanya kami mencegatmu, _Masaomi Kida-san_~"

Masaomi kembali memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Ia menghela nafas akan kelakuan _penguntitnya_ itu, "Kuakui saja; berat bagiku untuk menelantarkan gadis-gadis manis seperti kalian. Apalagi jika ternyata kalian fans beratku…"

_Blonde_ tunggal itu terdiam, melirik tangan si gadis berseragam sailor hitam yang masih menggenggam erat tali tas selempang kuningnya, "...Atau kalian mau kuantarkan sampai rumah?"

Kedua gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya saling menautkan alis; bingung.

"Kami benar-benar perlu berbicara denganmu, Kida-san…" mata sang gadis memicing dari balik lensa kacamatanya.

Dan dalam satu hentakan kasar, ditariknya tas sang pemuda; namun insting Masaomi bereaksi dengan cukup cepat sehingga ia pun melepaskan diri dari tas yang tersampir di bahunya.

Iris topaz madunya berkilat sekilas, sebelum akhirnya memicing serius kepada dua sosok di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, kalian benar-benar mau berbicara denganku… _atau merampokku_?" Masaomi memberikan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Ada nada kesal yang terlontar beriringan dengan ucapannya, "Dan… maaf. Aku tidak memiliki rasa respek terhadap _stalk_—"

"Kenal (perkenalan)…"

Kini, gilirannya lagi yang mengernyit. Masaomi menatap gadis pemilik iris berwarna siam yang tak mengenakan kacamata, kemudian beralih pandang menatap gadis yang menarik paksa tasnya. Iris yang dimilikinya pun berwarna senada.

"Ah ya—maaf! Kami benar-benar lancang menggodamu tanpa memberitahu identitas kami sebelumnya, haha!" gadis dengan busana sailor berwarna dominan hitam itu (Masaomi bertanya-tanya sedari tadi: SMP mana di daerah Tokyo yang memiliki seragam putrinya seperti itu?) menyelempangkan tas berwarna kuning kontras sang pemuda di bahunya sendiri, "Aku Mairu. Yang barusan berbicara dengan sepatah kata itu Kururi, saudara kembarku."

'_Saudara kembar, ternyata. Pantas saja iris mereka berwarna siam merah yang sama…' _pikir Masaomi.

"Salam (salam kenal)… Kururi (aku Kururi)…" gadis berkaus olahraga ketat itu menundukkan kepalanya, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kururi.

Masaomi bungkam. Matanya tetap memicing—dan pada detik selanjutnya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah kembali menjadi 'Kida yang biasanya'. Tersenyum lebar…

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, _My Ladies_…" tubuhnya tertunduk, tangan kanan diletakkan di dada kiri, sebelum akhirnya bangkit tegap kembali, "Nah—maukah kalian berbaik hati mengembailkan tasku?"

"Sayangnya, tidak." Mairu tersenyum; sebuah senyuman yang terasa begitu familiar bagi sang pemuda.

_Tapi siapa?_

Kini, pemuda bermarga Kida itu menunjukkan ekspresi (pura-pura) terkejut, "Ow? Kalian benar-benar 'nakal', rupanya…"

"Memang! Kuambil itu sebagai pujian, terima kasih!" senyum Mairu semakin melebar.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Saling tersenyum. Namun, tanpa kata-kata pun, mereka tahu bahwa senyum yang ditujukan sosok di depannya hanyalah senyum palsu…

Dalam sekali hentakan, Masaomi maju menyerang Mairu, berusaha merebut kembali tasnya yang terebut oleh seorang gadis—

_BUKK—!_

Bunyi itu terdengar tepat ketika tangan sang pemuda sudah terjulur untuk meraih apa yang telah direbut. Bunyi itu berasal dari bagian belakang lehernya, tepat di bagian syaraf berpusat.

Dan bunyi itu ditimbulkan oleh Kururi, karena ialah yang menotok bagian vital keseimbangan dan kesadaran Masaomi.

Ia terhuyung setelahnya; dan sempat merutuki kelengahannya di hadapan dua anak perempuan beriris merah siam itu.

_Ternyata benar; seringai itu, kekeraskepalaan itu, iris siam itu…_

_Familiar._

Namun, terlambat menyadarinya sekarang. Tak mampu menopang beban tubuh dan kesadarannya lagi, ia pun rubuh dalam pelukan seorang gadis bernama Mairu.

_Mairu Orihara._

"Maaf, Kida-kun~", seringai itu kembali terpasang di wajah Mairu, "Kami terpaksa melakukannya—untuk kebaikan _kami _sendiri, _fufufu_~" Ia memanggul pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu di punggungnya, dan melingkarkan kedua lengan Masaomi di lehernya. Ia menggendongnya.

"Maaf (maafkan aku)…" Kururi menggumamkan sepatah kata yang langsung disambut dengan tawa renyah saudara kembarnya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf, Kuru-nee? Aku 'kan sudah mewakilimu mengatakannya barusan. Oh ya, yang tadi itu kerja bagus! 'Ketidakberadaanmu' melancarkan semuanya, yay~!"

Kururi mengangguk, "Berhasil (kita berhasil)… Izaya-nii (ayo bergegas ke tempat Izaya-nii)…"

"_Selamat malam, Masaomi-kun…"_

Menggelitik. Dari arah telinga kirinya. Matanya masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. Ia mencoba berpaling, menjauhkan telinganya dari sensasi hangat dan geli yang ia rasakan barusan.

"_Tampaknya kau sudah mulai terbangun dari tidur panjangmu, eh? Atau… karena bisikanku yang terlalu sensual?"_

"Nggh—" Yang bersangkutan merasa terusik. Bisikan itu kini ganti menyapa telinga kanannya. Pemuda itu mencoba menepis siapapun yang mengusiknya itu dengan tangannya—namun tidak bisa.

Kesadarannya akan keterbatasan gerak dirinya sukses membuat mata Masaomi terbuka perlahan. Bukan hanya karena ketidakmampuannya menggerakkan tangannya; tetapi karena ia merasa familiar dengan pemilik suara itu. Suara yang terkesan lembut namun mampu membuat orang lain tercekat. Suara dari sang penjual informasi terkenal dari Shinjuku—

_Kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar suara itu bergetar di gendang telinganya?_

_Ah ya, baru saja._

"I—Izaya… san…?"

"BINGO—_salah~!_"

Sepasang topaz madu miliknya membelalak. Kaget? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau ternyata suara bass yang mendesah seduktif barusan segera berubah menjadi suara nyaring khas anak perempuan?

"Ternyata benar, Kuru-nee! Ternyata benar~! _Yatta~~~!"_ sang empunya suara nyaring kini tergelak, dengan tawa tipikal yang nyaris sama dengan milik kakaknya.

"…Kau—" Masaomi memicingkan matanya, tajam, pada Mairu, "—jelaskan, _apa maumu?_"

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bayangkan—kau terbangun dari ketidaksadaran diri dan mendapati dirimu terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu, dengan kondisi tangan terikat di bagian belakang sandaran kursi tersebut. Biadabnya, kedua kakimu pun turut diikat pada kaki-kaki kursi.

_Ini sih benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak…_

Ingin Masaomi berkata bahwa mereka sedang melakukan tindakan kriminal—penculikan memang marak akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, instingnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada hal yang lebih buruk bila Masaomi mengutarakannya pada mereka.

"'Mauku'? Apa, ya? Menurutmu apa?"

'_Gertakan basi,'_ Masaomi mendengus pelan. Tawa itu kembali terdengar. Gadis berkepang dua itu kini melangkah memutari bangku yang diduduki 'Masaomi Si Tawanan', "Tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu? Seperti… sesuatu yang familiar dari kami? _Déjà vu_? Fuh—kau pasti juga sudah tidak asing dengan tempat ini, 'kan?"

_Mana mungkin aku lupa?_

_Tempat laknat ini. Apartemen hina milik informan Shinjuku sinting itu._

"Perkenalkan sekali lagi, Kida-kun. Mairu-_desu_, Mairu Orihara. Dan yang disana, saudara kembarku, Kururi Orihara."

Ada senyuman yang terulas di wajah si gadis berkacamata. Hal sebaliknya dilakukan oleh satu-satunya si rambut _blonde_ di tempat itu. Sudut bibirnya turun. Ia tidak kesal pada kedua gadis itu—untuk saat ini—ia hanya berpikir bahwa seorang _Izaya Orihara adalah makhluk yang benar-benar rendah_. Menggunakan wanita (adik-adiknya?) sebagai 'umpan'? Bah.

_Kenapa? Tidak berani mengumpankan dirimu sendiri, Tuan Informan?_

"—Dan tujuan kami menyekapmu di sini adalah karena kami fans-mu—KYAAAA~! Akhirnya kukatakan juga, Kuru-nee! Akhirnyaaa!"

"…He?"

Berkedip. Bengong. Haloo—apa-apaan perubahan suasana dadakan ini? Ehem—okelah, seorang Masaomi Kida memang menyadari kharismanya begitu besar; bahkan hingga ke luar Ikebukuro. Tapi menemukan fakta bahwa duo Orihara ini fansnya? Ehem (lagi)—dalam mimpi terliarnya pun tak pernah terlintas hal ini. Ralat: ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Izaya punya dua adik perempuan sebelum hari ini.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi penggemarku," tersenyum; agak dipaksakan. Mempertaruhkan harga diri sebagai _gentleman_, rencananya, "Tapi, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot memonopoliku seperti ini. Berbagilah dengan fans-ku yang lain—"

"Beda (Kami berbeda dengan fansmu yang lain, Kida-kun)…" Kururi angkat 'bicara'.

"Benar, benar! Kami berbeda dengan fansmu yang lain!" Mairu kembali mendekati bangku di mana Masaomi 'disekap'. Ia berhenti tepat di depan si tawanan, merunduk—sehingga wajah pucatnya terlihat sejajar berhadapan dengan wajah sang pemuda, "Kami tidak menyukaimu hanya karena statusmu sebagai 'mantan' ketua Koukinzoku, tahu. Kami menyukaimu apa adanya…"

Masaomi berjengit ketika nama Koukinzoku disebut-sebut. Ah ya, bagaimanapun juga mereka adik-adik Izaya, 'kan? Tidak mungkin mereka tidak tahu hal sekecil ini.

Sial. Padahal ia kira ia sudah berhasil memutus benang takdirnya dengan geng yang didirikannya itu.

Ya, sial.

Jemari tangan kanan Mairu terulur naik, 'bertengger' di pipi kiri sang pemuda. Tidak ada reaksi dari pihak lelaki selain tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkannya. Dia diikat, ingat?

"Terutama iris matamu. Warna emas pucatnya amat indah…" mendekatkan jempol ke bagian bawah mata yang bersangkutan, "Ahh~ mungkin kalau iris mata topaz dengan siam-ku bisa dijadikan satu…" menoleh pelan ke arah jendela-jendela besar apartemen kakaknya yang membiaskan cahaya senja, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lurus mata tawanannya, "…warnanya pasti akan seindah senja petang ini. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

Dengusan meremehkan, "Kau tahu pepatah 'dari mata jatuh ke hati'? Karenanya, maaf. Aku _tidak sudi_ membayangkan seperti apa jadinya pesona mata topaz-ku pudar jika irisnya 'bercampur' dengan iris rubi kalian—"

_PLA__AKKK—!_

Ada tamparan yang melayang. Mengenai pipi yang sekian detik sebelumnya masih disentuh dengan agak kasar oleh tangan yang sama. Keras. Begitu pula dengan bunyi yang ditimbulkannya. Nyaring.

Hening merayapi apartemen eksklusif di tengah Shinjuku petang itu.

Saat-saat di mana warna langit merupakan gabungan dari emas pucat dan siam yang menyala.

Sekali lagi, seorang Orihara membuat Kida _powerless_.

"Oke! Cukup sampai di situ, Mairu."

Nah.

Pemilik suara itu.

_Pemilik apartemen ini. Kakak laki-laki mereka._

Masaomi benar-benar merasa terguncang setelah mendengar kata barusan.


End file.
